bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanao Ise vs. Lille Barro
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place =Royal Realm |result =Nanao Ise is victorious. |side1 =*Lieutenant Nanao Ise *Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku (supportive) |side2 =*Sternritter "X" Lille Barro |forces1 =Nanao: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Shunsui: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) :*Kageoni |forces2 =*Quincy: Vollständig (Jilliel) :*Sabaki no Kōmyō :*Trompete |casual1 =Nanao is lightly injured. |casual2 =Lille disintegrates. }} Nanao Ise vs. Lille Barro is a conflict which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on Lieutenant Nanao Ise's fight against Sternritter "X" Lille Barro. Prelude After surviving Shunsui Kyōraku's Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue, Lille enters the true form of his Quincy: Vollständig, Jilliel, gaining a new head in the process. As Shunsui admits he did not think Lille would survive having his head blown off, Lille declares that sinners like Shunsui despair at the sight of his true form because he is an immortal envoy of God who cannot be defeated before raising his newly-formed arm and using Sabaki no Kōmyō, which slices through the city below and creates dozens of explosions. However, Lille realizes that Shunsui has escaped to a nearby tower and admits that he is impressed at Shunsui still having the strength to do so before stating that his sins run deep. Meanwhile, Katen pleads with Shunsui to run away with her because he cannot defeat Lille. As Katen tells him to sleep so she can carry him away, Shunsui closes his eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 1-11 However, Shunsui is woken by Nanao, who begs him to wake up before asking him to take out her Zanpakutō. As Shunsui expresses shock at this, Nanao claims that he can forget about his promise with her mother for now, only to be interrupted when Lille appears behind her and notes that Shunsui's lieutenant has returned before claiming that Nanao has no understanding of the sanctity of life. Shunsui calls upon Kyōkotsu as Lille fires another beam with Sabaki no Kōmyō, only to see that Shunsui has escaped once more alongside Nanao. Meanwhile, within a pocket dimension created in Lille's shadow with Kageoni, Shunsui learns that Nanao has always known of the truth about her mother and decides to return Nanao's Zanpakutō to her, prompting Kyōkotsu to appear behind Nanao.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 11-17 When Nanao expresses confusion at Kyōkotsu appearing, Shunsui reveals that Katen gave birth to Kyōkotsu in order to conceal Nanao's Zanpakutō at the behest of her mother before explaining how the House of Ise was only ever comprised of women, with any men marrying into the family dying shortly afterward from the Ise curse, and how Nanao's mother tried to avert this by marrying into another house, only for her husband to die soon as well. Revealing that she was the wife of his elder brother, Shunsui notes that Nanao's mother was forced to return to the House of Ise after this and that she believed the source of the curse was a certain sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 6-9 Shunsui explains that Nanao's mother wanted to ensure that Nanao would be free from the curse plaguing the House of Ise, so he took the sword and gave it to Kyōkotsu for safekeeping, prompting Kyōkotsu to pull the wrapped sword out of her mask. Taking the sword, Nanao tells Shunsui that she knows he does not want to give her this sword for her own sake before declaring that she is choosing to take the curse upon herself of her own free will. When Nanao claims that the one whom she loves will be the kind to laugh off the curse anyway, Shunsui smiles and releases his grip on the sword while noting that it will likely be just what they need.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 11-14 Shortly afterward, having realized where Shunsui is hiding, Lille creates a sphere of light in an attempt to remove all shadows from the ground, but creates a shadow above his beak, which Nanao emerges from.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 3-5 .]] Expressing disbelief at Nanao having emerged from such a small shadow, Lille slashes at her, prompting Nanao to block with the wrapped sword before flying down onto a building below. Lille notes that only the lieutenant has appeared before asking Nanao if she believes she can stand up to him alone, prompting Nanao to remove the wrapping to reveal her inherited Zanpakutō, '''Shinken Hakkyōken.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 11 & 14-17 When Lille states that he cannot even see the blade of Nanao's sword, Nanao notes that this is good because the blade reflects the power of the god whom she is facing and that it is diffusing the light which Lille is emitting, only for Lille to admit that he does not understand what she means before stating that it does not displease him to be referred to as a god, prompting Nanao to leap toward him.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 1-4 Battle Seeing Nanao hurtling toward him, Lille claims that he would like to see her try to cut him down with her sword because there does not exist a blade that can harm him, only to suddenly block her blow with his left arm, resulting in his hand being severed at the wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 11-13 Blown back by the attack, Nanao tumbles on the ground before getting to her feet as she notes that she had no idea fighting with a sword could be so frightening. Trembling, Nanao realizes that her leg has received a deep cut and notes that it was likely hit by the burst of light from her attack before panicking about how much it hurts and how she is unable to move her legs.Bleach manga; Chapter 653, pages 5-7 Lille admits that attacking him with a bladeless sword was a daring gambit and that he did not believe Nanao could cut him before declaring that this is the end. As Lille forms a ball of light while declaring that he will never make that mistake again as an envoy of God, Shunsui emerges from Nanao's shadow and states that they will go together.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 13 & 16-17 Seeing Shunsui behind Nanao, Lille calls him pathetic for hiding behind his own subordinate while preparing to use Trompete before telling them to perish. As Shunsui promises to always be behind her, Nanao admits that he has always supported her with him compassion as Lille fires Trompete, resulting in a massive chunk of the city below being erased. However, Lille suddenly has a vertical strip of his body erased and sees Nanao and Shunsui standing on a narrow strip of land below, with Nanao holding Shinken Hakkyōken in front of her. Recalling Nanao's words about reflecting the power of a god, Lille disintegrates into shards of light.Bleach manga; Chapter 653, pages 9-17 Aftermath confronts the remnants of Lille.]] Watching Lille's wings separate into feathers, Nanao suddenly collapses, only to be caught by Shunsui, who commends her for giving this battle everything she had. However, Shunsui himself collapses as well when he tries to walk away, prompting him to note that this must be his body telling him to get some rest. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei below, Lille's feathers penetrate the Shakonmaku and reform into weaker, bird-like clones of him that begin destroying everything in sight as revenge against Shunsui. However, they are interrupted by Izuru Kira, who begins fighting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 654, pages 1-15 References Category:Fights